


生死与共

by REILAVE_H_C



Category: Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, 自杀提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REILAVE_H_C/pseuds/REILAVE_H_C
Summary: Noel没有接听来自未知号码的语音邮件的习惯。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	生死与共

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you and i we live and die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643231) by [mansgotalimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansgotalimit/pseuds/mansgotalimit). 



> 感谢作者mansgotalimit老师的授权，原文写得非常精彩，翻译多少会失真  
> 喜欢的话也请给原文comment和kudo！

Noel没有接听来自未知号码的语音邮件的习惯。  
多年以来，他一直屏蔽未知号码的来电。母亲热切地希望兄弟二人恢复联系，于是她一次又一次地将Noel的新号码告诉Liam，所以Noel干脆屏蔽了所有的未知来电（自从他学会如何设置屏蔽名单之后）。Liam从未留下一个名字、一条消息，或仅仅一个可供联系的号码。在挂断之前，Noel只会听到从扩音器里传来的沉重的呼吸声，不过他知道那自始至终都是那个家伙，因为他的心跳会因此不自觉地跳过一个拍子，仿佛有无形的电流顺着他的血管脉络蜿蜒而上。  
一年，两年，三年匆匆而过，Noel的愤怒未曾消减一分。四年，五年，六年白驹过隙，如滚水沸腾一样的怒火悄息，转为文火下的微小气泡。七年，八年，九年转瞬即逝，Noel发觉内疚之情渐显。十年，他甚至有些记不清当年为何大动肝火，Liam当年到底说了些什么。  
（第八年的某个时候，他想，那时候他伶仃大醉，精神恍惚，以至于花上珍贵的整整二十分钟去思考如何让那些未知来电重新打进来）  
在Noel屏蔽未知来电之前，Liam打了许多电话，几个星期内必有一通，甚至更多。那时候Noel感到震怒，不仅是对Liam，也是对自己，为自己仍旧深爱着Liam而怒不可遏。于是他将这愤怒转为仇恨和怨懑。他有时候会接起那些电话——至少是他看到的那些——然后对着话筒痛骂 _“去你的”_ ，或者是 _“滚开”_ ，又或是 _“我希望你当年被他妈地打掉”_ ，然后在对方还没来得及回应时便挂断电话。在这之后，他从未感到开心，尽管他自欺欺人地认为自己应该要开心，混杂在自我满足感中的微小但又无法忽视的负罪感总是让他无法真正地享受这报复行径。  
在Noel解除对未知号码的屏蔽后，每当他在凌晨时分接到电话时，或者是在接受采访后看到未接来电的提示消息时，他都会一个激灵，几乎要跳起来。可Liam从未打电话过来。这比Noel所愿意承认的更伤人，“或许这一切被他搞得一团糟”这个发自内心深处的想法让他倍感苦涩与扭曲。Noel绝不会迈出第一步，这是兄弟二人的共识，但当Liam反复迈出第一步时，Noel却一再将对方拒之门外。在某个夜晚，Noel的至暗时刻，他一手拿着酒瓶，另外一只手握着手机，甚至在想是不是Liam从此再也不需要他了。  
在一个睡得并不安稳的夜后，五点钟Noel就困顿乏力地早早起床，悄声沿着铺了地毯的楼梯下楼，以免吵醒还在房间里的其他人。他在等待壶中的水烧开时顺手拿起了手机，看到自那个夜晚之后他最不愿意看到的——一通凌晨四点五十五打来的未接来电和未听的语音邮件。  
他的肠胃剧烈地翻腾倒海，因为他知道只有一个未知号码会在那个时候打来电话，然后他下意识地倚靠在柜子边缘，摸索地解锁手机，拨打123以便进入邮箱。  
“好吧，他妈的，看在 _他妈的_ 份上！”他喃喃自语。机械合成的声音开始缓慢地（太他妈的慢了）照本宣科地说他有一封新的语音邮件，是于凌晨四点五十五分由未知号码拨来，他是否愿意接听？Noel听着，用指尖猛力地戳着屏幕，在一个又一个的选择菜单过后，他终于听到了“咔哒”一声，接着静音了几秒。他的心脏几乎他妈地要跳出胸腔，因为除了那个混蛋的戏剧女王Liam Gallagher之外，没有人会留无声邮件。当他听到“呃”的时候，他使劲抓住身后的柜子一角，用力之大，以至于他怀疑柜子因他多了一条裂缝。去他妈的上帝，自2009年之后Liam第一个直接对他说的单词竟然是一个天杀的 _“呃”_ ？  
“我不知道你是否将我屏蔽了，”Liam接着说。值得庆幸的是电话线很好地掩饰了Noel的思绪奔涌，隔着扩音器，对面的声音听起来有些尖细，还带着电流的滋滋声。听到对方的声音，Noel感到些许不适，几乎不愿再听下去。显而易见，他们曾与对方交流，通过采访，通过他们的母亲，通过Paul和其他人，可这截然不同。之前的交流永远会有听众，会需要他们装模作样，会因中间人的传达而部分失真。可这次太他妈的直接了，就只有他和他。  
“无论如何，我知道你觉得我在胡说八道，但我正在接受治疗。那的确很有帮助。事情多得像狗屎，我又他妈的都得做，不是吗？”听到这句，Noel气极反笑。“啊，好吧，”Liam接着说，就像他猜测到Noel会是这个反应，“不过，我觉得治疗正在起效。”Liam停顿了下，Noel听到对方在深呼吸，意识到Liam正在衡量酝酿着些会令他本身伤心犹豫的话语，毕竟Liam从来不会在对自己说话时多做考虑。  
“他一直在和我说应该如何和你交流。我早就和他说过你不会再他妈地想听到我的声音，可他断定我将永远无法得到……呃，什么来着？结束？对，结束——除非我和你说说话。我想趁着夜深人静的时候给你留下语音邮件，因为我每一次试图给你打电话，你总是对我瞎嚷嚷。” _对的，但那也是操蛋的七年前的事了_ ，Noel想，些许苦楚和负罪感油然而生。  
“该死的，我都不知道自己在做什么，”Liam说，Noel甚至可以想象到说话的人正用他的手指在发间拨来拨去,眉间也一定凝起一点皱纹。Liam从来不会感到过分的压力，可一旦有，那一定是因为Noel。“我他妈根本不知道自己要说什么。治疗和那些垃圾事情，那些是为了让我好受一点，你知道我是什么意思，可我感觉糟透了。我要跟你说十年间的发生的狗屁事情，不是吗？操他妈的，一通狗屎语音邮件根本治不好这些玩意。”他又停顿片刻，接着长叹。“我不清楚。我猜我会说那些他妈的重要的事。这大概他妈的是你最后一次收到我的消息，或许我再也不会他妈地发自内心地想那些事。”Noel与Liam隔空错时深吸一口气，他知道他们间的心率是同步的，每分钟跳动1.5亿次。他妈的，他是什么意思？最后一次？真是个戏剧化的小混蛋。  
“我爱你，”Liam回避了Noel的问题，这句告白听起来太过于无助，以至于Noel倍感内疚地咽了咽口水，苦涩如胆汁反刍。“我太他妈的爱你了。你知道的。我根本无法去不爱你。我以为一切皆是定数，我以为那就是我们，你懂我的意思吗？就是我们。我以为你和我想的一样，以为只要过去几年，你也会该死地忍受不了，然后妈妈就会说服你。我本来可以抛下自尊的，你知道，是为了你。”他犹豫了一下，接着用温柔些许的语气接着说，“我本可以为你做任何事，Noel。”Liam的嘴唇翕动，这声轻唤令Noel心碎。  
“你让我他妈地活不下去了。去他妈的乐队，我根本不在乎。那时候我那么在意乐队，因为乐队代表着你。因为你夺走乐队而憎恨你，比承认因为你夺走了 _你本身_ 而憎恨你，前者对于我来说更他妈的容易接受，你懂我意思吗？你对于我来说曾是一切，难道不是吗？在我他妈还是个小孩子的时候，我他妈的就为了引起你的注意在学校胡搞。一直以来都是为了你。”Liam稍停片刻，再度开口时，他的嗓音变得无比沉重和悲伤，“我以为 _我们_ 本该如此，我以为我对你来说和你对我来说是一样的重要的。我为了你宁愿去死，你知道吗？啊，当然，你知道的。你他妈就是喜欢这种感觉。喜欢受到关注，喜欢所有的人都喜欢我都想要我，而我只在乎你。你喜欢做个混蛋，可我总会爬回到你身边。你真的是个混蛋，你真的是，你知道的对吗，Noel？你真该死。”上帝啊，Noel当然他妈地知道自己是个混蛋，他根本不需要被提醒。  
“虽然我恨了你几年，”Liam缓慢地说，“又或许我没恨过你，我不知道。也许是我潜意识里希望我恨过你。你就是个混蛋，恨你实在是一件再简单不过的事，但我不觉得我能做到。也可能我恨过你，但我以为那是爱。不清楚。我爱你，也恨你，它们混在一起了。”他叹气，“太他妈的累了。我觉得你做的对，这两种情感总得选一个，你懂我意思吗？所有人所有事都会走到这个结局，你选择了恨，我选择了爱。中国有阴阳两极，而你和我就是Cain和Abel。”  
Liam再次叹气。Noel感受到所有其中蕴含的情感：痛苦、受伤、悲戚、期盼——不，是 _渴求_ ——还有挫败感、爱，以及几近溃堤的苦不堪言和黯然神伤。这一切就像一把刀绞进他的内脏一样让他痛彻心扉。他究竟为了自己和那可笑的自尊做了些什么？  
“无所谓了。反正你也不会听到这些，你这个烂人。你就算听到了，也不会放到心里去，你懂我意思吗？我不知道我的心理医生到底是怎样想的，管他呢。或许你是对的，或许这一切就是我的胡说八道。”他停顿，然后紧接着一个更轻，更柔和的叹息，“啊。感觉好一些了，希望能摆脱这一切。我累了，上电视和其他乱七八糟的事，很累。不过那都和真正意义上地和你说话不一样。尽管你并不愿意和我说什么。妈妈和我说了，你一次都未曾问过我的号码。”又是一个停顿，片刻犹豫后，Liam补充道，“没换过，你懂得的，留着它，以免万一你……”他将话筒移开，清了清嗓，“无所谓了。去你的。我他妈地恨你，又他妈地爱你。和你在一起的时候我都无法思考，这让我他妈地崩溃了。但我对此毫无办法。”听到这，Noel咽了咽口水，“我爱你。真的。实在是太他妈爱你了。我不希望对你说的最后一句话（last words）是别的。我爱你，Noel，直到永远。”一声“咔哒”过后，一切都安静了。  
Noel仍旧紧紧地握住手机，将其紧贴在耳廓边，他手指汗津津的，关节也早已用力得泛白。他瞪大眼睛盯着厨房黑暗的一角，壶中的水早已沸腾，但他视若无睹。Noel唯一能想的，此时此刻这世上唯一能令他关注的，只有Liam刚刚的那句留言—— _他妈的到底是什么意思，他给我留下的遗言（last words）？他到底要做什么？_  
Noel来不及理清这一切混乱无章的思绪，他的指尖在手机屏幕上飞快地跳跃，他还没有意识到究竟发生了些什么，就已经按下了他从未忘记的号码，他将手机放回至耳边，现在盘旋在他脑海中的只有一个声音——Liam有危险，Liam有危险，Liam他妈的有危险。  
“喂？”他听到一声粗暴的，又有些含糊的招呼。Noel的心率随着这声音惊人地加速。  
“Liam？”  
电话那头沉默了一阵。  
 _“Noel？”_ Liam的声音听起来介于震惊、困惑、害怕和兴奋之间。  
“你还好吗？”  
“什么？还行，我——”  
“你嗑了些什么？”  
“我……该死的，我当然有，不过——”  
“天啊，”Noel咬牙切齿，思维早已先于身体飘出了三英里以外，等回过神时他已经在冲去拿碗里的钥匙的路上，“该死的，好吧。别挂断，好吗？”  
“操，Noel，你他妈在干什么？”Liam说，听起来无比烦躁，此时Noel捡起第一串他能找到的钥匙，一路小跑冲到门口。  
“你他妈疯了吗？”Noel说着，粗暴地按下车钥匙上的按钮，他看到Anais的小亚非特500的车灯闪了闪。操他的，不管了，反正都是他给她买的，而这里距离Liam的住所只有五分钟车程。  
“操他妈的怎么回事？”Liam说着，听起来还是有些困惑，“你他妈十年来第一次打电话给我就为了问我有没有嗑药？”  
“你他妈知道我什么意思，”Noel回复，倒车太快了，以至于车轮在地上止不住地打滑。他猛地踩下离合器，迫使车辆挂挡并加速。他挂档得不够快，车辆因此发出吵杂的噪音和不知从哪里传来的难闻气味——该死的，他就不应该只学三节驾驶课，但他管不着了，直接从一档挂到三档，开上路时他也无心顾及其他，就只往右边疯狂地打着方向盘。  
“我他妈不知道你什么意思，”电话对面的Liam歇斯底里，“和那封语音邮件有关？”  
“当然和那封该死的语音邮件有关，你这个混蛋。”Noel硬着头皮，干脆挂到第五档冲过一个红灯，不管了，他能支付罚款。警察们还能做些什么呢？吊销自己根本不存在的驾照？  
“该死的，这就是你他妈崩溃的原因？”Liam吼着，听起来愤怒无比。不过Noel模糊地感觉到对方不再口齿不清了，这是一个好迹象。或许愤怒暂时压制住那些令Liam崩溃的其他情绪，Noel觉得，也许自己应该让对方更生气。  
“怎么，你像个可悲的婊子一样自言自语了三分钟？” Noel冷笑着，猛踩刹车向左拐，他差点就开过去了。随着车身猛地一摆，他也因为惯性向右猛地一侧，勉勉强强才没将手机甩出去，在他熄火时，他听到电话那头传来大喊大叫的骂声。  
“操你的。”Liam啐了一口口水，“我都忘了你 _到底_ 有多混蛋。”  
“你嗑嗨了才想起我是怎样的人？”Noel说着，重新启动汽车，他忽略车身伴随着轰鸣的颤抖，直接从一档挂到了五档。他就快到目的地了，Liam的家就位于下一条路，转个弯就到。他不在乎Liam正对着他鄙夷地吐口水，还没等车完全停下，他就拉起手刹，轮胎在街道上摩擦发出刺耳的声音。他将车停在马路正中央，急匆匆地下了车，全然不记得自己正光着脚，还穿着睡衣。他确信自己知道哪栋才是Liam的房子——他不记得自己该死地在多少个醉得神志不清的凌晨特意打车就是为了在这附近晃一晃。当Noel走在车道上时，Liam还在胡乱地骂着“臭婊子”，“蠢货”，诸如此类的，就像他们仍要好时Noel无数次承受的刺耳的叫骂。  
一直以来，Liam都是将自己家的备用钥匙埋藏在门右侧花坛的一英尺之下（“怎么了，这他妈更安全，难道不是吗？”每次Noel提出质疑时，Liam总会气愤地反驳。“会有人把整个该死的花盆都挖出来。”Noel一般都会这样回复，而Liam则会嗤之以鼻，然后大大咧咧地揽住哥哥，“除了你这个混蛋，没有人会傻到把一个该死的花盆真个挖出来。”）Noel似听非听着Liam的咆哮，一边扭曲地皱着脸一边挖着土，愤懑地胡乱骂些“你快张嘴，我他妈现在就要把土甩你嘴里，你个该死的臭婊子”之类的。当Noel将钥匙插进钥匙孔时，他听到扩音器对面的Liam的嗓门提高了不少，“操。”他低声骂道。Noel想着，只要Liam还在说话，对方就暂时没有性命之虞。当他走进房子时，他才意识到——操蛋的，他根本没来过这里。他根本不知道Liam身处何处，哪里是卧室，哪里又是浴室，他甚至不确定Liam是否在这栋建筑里。  
“你他妈到底在哪里？”Noel再次质问，Liam终于停止了他的咆哮。  
“怎么，你难道要过来？”Liam嘲讽着，“给我来上一拳？还是对着我的膝盖来那么一下？”  
“对呀，操！”Noel一边回复，一边推开左边的第一个门，这个门通向漆黑的餐厅，并不见Liam的身影，“难道你在浴室里把肠子都吐出来了？”  
“如果你他妈真的那么在乎，我在他妈的客厅里。”Liam低声嘶吼。Noel推开另外一扇门，看到眼前的厨房，他倍感绝望。操他妈的，这里简直就是个迷宫。  
“你的客厅到底他妈的在哪里？”  
“你他妈的不是认真的吧？”Liam带着些许不可置信的语气问。此时Noel发现从右手边第二个房门的门缝穿来微弱的灯光，他转动把手，推开门——  
Liam正在里面。  
自二人上次相遇以来至少已经过去六年。六年的衰老在Liam的脸上滋生出不少细纹，这让Noel的心隐隐作痛。Liam此时此刻正慵懒地躺在沙发上，一只手拿着电话，另外一只手拿着瓶啤酒，脸上露出错愕的神情。  
“这到底他妈的是怎么回事？”Liam问，但听起来并不恼火。  
“你嗑了些什么？嗯？”Noel发问的语气比他自己所想的要温柔许多，他大步走向弟弟，蹲下与对方平视，伸手试图替对方抚平眉间的皱纹，“可卡因？大麻？致幻剂？”Liam不停地眨眼，看起来对Noel的出现不敢置信，如同这是药物带来的某种幻觉一般。  
Noel并不怪他，但这孩子他妈的想自杀。就算是Noel的自傲也抵不住血缘相连的手足之情。  
“你为什么那么在乎？” Liam闷闷不乐地问。  
“因为当我给急救人员打电话的时候，我他妈的得告诉他们你嗑了什么，不是吗？”Noel的回答令Liam紧蹙眉头。  
“你为什么要打电话给急救人员？”他问，“搞得好像我从来没嗑过一样，我又不是做爱还会脸红的小屁孩了。”  
“是啊，但你之前又没想着把自己嗑到死，不是吗？”Noel半生气地说。Liam离他离得太近了，这让Noel有些心不在焉，兄弟二人咫尺之遥，Noel不得不拼命压抑附身亲吻对方的荒唐冲动。该死的，他从未想过二人的重逢是如此光景——他曾想象的是Liam的恳求和湿漉漉的如母鹿般的眼睛，那在他的脑海里久久挥之不去。  
“什么？”Liam听起来困惑不已，“谁说我想自杀了？”  
“你说过，你这个混蛋。”Noel厉声道，“一直跟我说那是你他妈给我留下的遗言。”  
“那只是字面意思！最后一句话！”Liam嘟囔着，再次将啤酒递至唇边。Noel向前倾身，强行将酒瓶夺走，有那么一瞬间，二人的指尖蜻蜓点水般扫过，Noel的肠胃翻山蹈海，仿佛有电流叫嚣着流经全身。Liam甚至无心抱怨对方抢走自己的酒，他空着的手还停滞在空中，却只是直愣愣地，用对方看不清也读不懂的眼神盯着对方。Noel不知Liam从何时起长了这么多的皱纹，也不知Liam的胡须从何时起变得乱糟糟的。他感到一阵隐隐的心绞痛，有太多的证据告诉他，在那漫长的年岁中，Liam的生活、呼吸、衰老，都与自己无关。  
“你看起来比之前老了。”他不假思索地说。  
“混蛋。”Liam骂回去，但听起来并不恼怒，“我没有想把自己嗑死。”  
“所以那封语音邮件是怎么回事？” Noel问。  
“我不是说过了吗，我的医生一直督促我和你沟通。”Liam回复，在提到“医生”这一词时他将目光从Noel身上移开，转为茫然地盯着房间角落虚无的某一点。Noel不得不克制住自己的冲动—— _亲吻他，打他，骂他，用尽一切方法去迫使对方将目光重新投向自己。_ 该死的。他几乎忘记兄弟之间曾（又或许是依旧？）存在的作用力是多么地不可抗拒，他又是如何殚精竭虑地将血浓于水的感情和冲动深埋在心。  
“所以那‘最后的话’是什么意思？”Noel问，Liam则是耸了耸肩，手指蜷曲，Noel知道对方想过来拿自己手中的啤酒瓶子，而不是打破这不堪一击的沉默休战。  
“反正你过去十年内从未回应过我，不是吗？”他说，“我本想着把这十年所有想说的一股脑地和你说完，然后彻彻底底地放下你，开始新的生活。至少不再像一个心碎的十六岁小屁孩一样发狂地想你。”  
“所以你根本没想着自杀？”  
“没有，你这个傻逼。”  
Noel向后移了移，拉开自己与Liam过于亲密的距离，那让他坐如针毡。  
“我他妈以为你……”他愤懑地开口，然后堪堪地停下。已经过去了十年了啊。  
但他不想再虚度十年。他深呼吸，Liam见此好奇地转过头望向他。  
“你去了愤怒管理的课程，还是之类的？”他半嘲讽半真挚地问。上帝啊！Noel这才想起来Liam对自己有多么地了如指掌，以至于可以轻而易举地挑战自己的愤怒阙值。  
“操你。”Noel骂道。但是，当他的目光对上Liam的，他不由得想起二十三岁时的荒唐梦境，对方如被上帝吻过的眉眼与梦中的如出一辙。他的怒火骤然烟消云散，就像从未存在过一样。  
Liam看着对方出神的模样，挑起眉毛，坏笑道，“那你得够幸运。”  
Noel咽下一口口水，Liam旧时的模样在他脑海里久久挥之不去——那时候的弟弟年轻而温顺，两个人纠缠在酒店的床铺上，年轻人用迷离的带着情欲的双眸望着年长的人，前者挑逗地笑着，展开双臂环上后者的脖颈。  
“婊子。” Noel脱口而出。  
“混蛋。”  
两个人不约而同地沉默了片刻，Liam觉得如果自己正在喝酒的话，Noel大概就找不到理由做些操蛋的事打扰自己。于是他凑了上前，抓住瓶颈，试图将酒瓶从Noel的手中夺回。过程中他的小指轻轻地掠过Noel的中指，两个人都不由自主地微微颤抖。Noel试图在别人的身上复刻这奇妙的感觉——不论是男人还是女人，只要是除了Liam之外的其他人就行，可他从未如愿。  
“所以，你在别人身上找到过这种感觉吗？”Liam不合时宜地开口，毕竟他是个不会察言观色的混蛋。  
“没有。”Noel回答，他也是一个不会察言观色，不知道什么时候该闭嘴的混蛋。  
“我也是。”Liam附和，他的手指仍旧停留在瓶颈处，但他已经没再用力了。这是Noel最想听到的回答，也是他最不想听到的回答。他苦涩地回想二人别如参商的那十年，而如今Liam依旧是那个比Noel更了解Noel的人。  
“我可没想到事情会这样发展。”Liam见Noel不作回应，他主动开口。Noel对此只是用鼻子轻轻地哼了一声，Liam就顺势说了下去，“在我的想象里我们至少会多亲几下。”  
“那你的意思是你会他妈地哭个不停。”Noel发着牢骚，“我敢打赌，你现在一定正他妈地憋着眼泪。”Liam用膝盖轻轻地推了下对方作为回击，接着揶揄地笑了。  
“是啊，为你已经变成了个丑陋的婊子，而我竟他妈和你共享着一套DNA而痛哭。”他说，“听起来真的很惨，不是吗？”  
Noel翻了个白眼，“你从什么时候起知道什么是DNA的？”他虽这样说，语气中却带着无法掩饰的欣快感。Liam对哥哥咧嘴一笑，再一次用膝盖顶了顶对方，Noel便明白弟弟的请求了—— _坐在这，留在我身边。_  
这无伤大雅，不是么？现在是天杀的凌晨五点钟，残余的肾上腺素仍作用于血液中，弟弟想要自杀这个想法依旧让Noel心有余悸，所以这情况怪不得他。这里除了他们两个根本就没有别人，没有人会来打扰他们。就只有他们两个人，这是自他妈的90年代以来的第一次。  
“我他妈一直都知道。”Liam得意洋洋地说。Noel注意到当自己缓缓地靠近Liam，并在对方身边坐下时，Liam的眼里隐隐闪烁着兴奋与期待，现在二人之间只剩下一英尺的距离了。“我，很他妈的聪明。”  
“那你的意思是你就是个他妈的长点脑子的婊子。”Noel说着，弯起眉弓试图掩饰自己的慌张，胸腔内的心脏此时此刻正疯了一般地跳动。Liam再次咧开嘴笑了，他向对方靠了靠。  
“那你拿我有什么办法呢？”Noel感受到对方说话时温热的吐息，二人的唇间只有咫尺之遥。  
“Liam。”他的声音没那么强势了，他甚至不知道下一句话要怎么开口—— _是拒绝？还是索求？_  
“我知道。”Liam喃喃地说，他向后靠了靠。而Noel则是情不自禁地向前挪动些许，直到二人间只剩下两英尺左右的距离。  
“你这个混蛋，”Noel骂道，他为自己毫无气势，反而是气喘吁吁的嗓音感到恼怒不已，“我永远不会原谅你。”  
“你这个狗屎。”Liam的目光从Noel的嘴唇顺延而上，直到二人双目对视，“我从来没他妈指望你能原谅我。”  
“你这个自大的王八蛋。”Noel的语气出乎意料的平静，“你除了自己，别的人都他妈地不在乎。你这个自私的混蛋。你就是个喜怒无常的一坨屎，爱自己爱到被蒙蔽双眼。你这个该死的摇滚明星，我的跟屁虫，你就是个天杀的戏剧化的爱发牢骚的小婊子。”  
“你是个傻逼。”Liam说着，眼神从对方的双眼重回至嘴唇，“你他妈地以为你有上帝赋予的写歌的天赋，就好像你他妈地没听过过去三十年内其他作曲者谱出的歌。你过得又苦又累，却不愿意去适应时代。你他妈的自私，卑鄙，又下流。你简直自大得要命。”  
“操。”Noel向前猛地探身，将二人间本就微不足道的距离缩短至零。他笨拙地吻着Liam，两个人都不知道怎样的角度算是合适，但他们就像是阴阳两极，一旦相遇便交融混合。Liam饥渴地回吻着Noel，年长者可以感受到从中满溢的情绪——从对方止不住的吮吸，从摸索至腰间的手，从贴近的身躯，从不经意流露出的渴求。那是长达十年的绝望和失而复得。  
全错了，这太他妈的荒唐了，但Noel却觉得在这十年内没有比现在更美妙绝伦的时刻了。这让他感觉到无所适从——他怎么可以这样亲吻自己的亲生弟弟，两人紧贴着，胡乱地摸索着对方，仿佛他们唯一所希冀的是一个背德的深吻。天啊，他把一切全都搞砸了。  
他从这个吻中挣脱出来，Liam轻声嘟囔着抱怨，而Noel连嘲讽回击的精力都不剩了。这时候的Liam看起来他妈的淫荡极了，他湿漉漉的嘴唇微张着，深色的瞳孔涣散着，神情迷离地盯着Noel从自己的身边退开半步。  
“这就是你想要的？”Noel仍旧未平复自己不稳的气息。  
“不要说得好像是我他妈欠你一个人情一样。”Liam喃喃道，眼神扫过Noel的唇，再次望向对方的双眼，“你亲了我，哥。”  
“婊子。”Noel脱口而出，他想不到比这更适合的词了，他仍沉浸于那个吻，那个充斥着Liam的气息、触觉，和味道的吻。Liam的嘴角上扬，对着哥哥扯出一个过于灿烂的喜不自禁的笑容。  
“对呀，”他表示赞同，“是你的婊子。”  
“你他妈就是我的死神。”听到Noel的回复，Liam笑得更开心了，他用力地点了点头。  
“我可他妈的求之不得。”他说，“就当给这个世界做个大好事。”Noel晃着脑袋，忍俊不禁。这话实在是太他妈的Liam了，Noel知道自己很思念弟弟，可没想到自己是这么地怀念他。思念之情就像是一阵狂风，一记痛拳，一辆以三百里的时速辗过他的列车。  
“我应该走了。”他语气果断，这与留在这儿面对此情此景相比来说要简单得多。他起身，可Liam拉住他的袖子，把他拽了回来。  
“留在这。”他一字一句地说，听起来像是个命令，但Noel听出来这只是个请求。Noel犹豫片刻，Liam便明白是自己逼对方逼得太紧了，于是他补充道，“为了我。天亮了再回去，然后别再联系我。但是，现在，和我呆一会。”Noel这次犹豫的时间稍长了些，但最后他还是放松下来，任由Liam将自己拽回原来的位置。  
“你最好现在不再打呼噜了。”Noel警告道，Liam皱了皱眉。  
“我从来不打呼噜。”他嘟囔道。Noel哼了一声。  
“是啊，当然了，只不过像是去哪儿都带着个该死的风钻。”他说着，伸手揽住Liam，把对方拉近了些。Liam温顺地借着年长者的力道，将脑袋倚靠在对方的肩上，这一切感觉就像回到了他妈的一九九四年。Liam依偎在Noel的身上，后者一开始还有些抗拒，但他最后还是由着弟弟任性了。Noel细细感受着这每一分每一秒，这是只属于兄弟二人的珍贵时刻，只有这个时候，也只有Liam才能看到Noel毫无防备的样子。  
“你竟然会觉得我会自杀，这简直不可置信。”Liam呢喃道。Noel收紧了怀抱着弟弟的手臂，因为他能听出对方的言下之意—— _“你竟然会在乎我，这简直是不可置信。”_  
“我当然会。”他回复，并希望Liam也明白自己的言下之意。Liam靠近Noel，在对方的后颈上用力地印下一个吻。  
“我爱你，你知道的。” Liam轻声说。  
“我知道，你说了太多次了，你这个喋喋不休的混蛋。”Noel虽这样说，但还是侧身低头在Liam的额头上留下一个吻——这足够让对方明白自己的回复是“我也爱你”。

他从来不愿承认这件事： Liam· 操蛋的 ·Gallagher  才是世人皆认同的超新星。但同样操蛋的是，他不得不承认自己也一直想成为一颗困顿于 Liam  这颗超新星事件视界中的星星，永远沦陷，无法逃离。

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾最后一段原文为：He’s never been able to reckon with the supernova that is Liam fucking Gallagher, but fuck if he’s not always wanted to be a star on Liam’s event horizon.  
> 这句实在是挠破脑袋也不知道怎么翻了，有点没看懂，感谢评论区MrHeroJones的建议。XD


End file.
